Shamisen
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Suara shamisen itu mempertemukanku dengannya. Mungkin karena itulah aku suka memainkan shamisen. Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Warning: OOC, OC, AU, super crack pair! RnR?


**Shamisen**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

Yugito duduk di dekat halaman rumahnya sambil memainkan shamisen. Hanya memainkannya, tidak membuat lantunan nada-nada indah yang beraturan.

"Yugito-chan..." seseorang memanggilnya, Yugito pun menoleh kepadanya. "Masih memainkan shamisen?" tanya wanita berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Karui-chan?" balasnya, jari-jarinya masih memainkan shamisen. "Lagipula aku suka mendengar suaranya."

"Bukannya tidak boleh..." Karui menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi... Untuk apa kamu memainkannya jika kamu tidak tahu lagu apa yang kamu mainkan? Terlebih lagi, kamu tidak memakai Bachizuke."

"Aku tidak memainkan lagu," jawab Yugito. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya."

"Hah?" Karui tampak bingung.

"..." Yugito tersenyum kecil. "Suara shamisen itu... mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." Yugito memandang langit nan biru. Mata hitamnya seakan menerawang kembali kenangan indah itu.

**-Flashback-**

"Yugito-chan, ayo pulang!" panggil Samui sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, gomen, Samui-chan!" respon Yugito sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Nanda, Yugito-chan?" tanya Karui heran.

"Hari ini ada tamu penting di rumahku, jadi aku harus pulang cepat..." jawab Yugito. "Gomen..."

"Hah..." Karui menghela nafas kecewa.

"Jangan begitu, Karui-chan." Samui menyikut lengan Karui. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Yugito-chan." ujar Samui. "Aku mengerti, kamu pulang saja."

"..." Yugito memandang kedua temannya bergantian. "Ja, mata ashita, Samui-chan, Karui-chan!" Yugito pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

.

Grek...

Gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat tersebut menggeser pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Tadaima..." ujarnya.

"Meong..." seekor kucing hitam menyambut Yugito.

"Ah, Koku-chan!" Yugito tersenyum lebar saat melihat kucing kesayangannya. Dia pun memeluk Koku. "Otou-sama di mana?"

"Meong..." Koku melompat turun dari pelukan Yugito, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan—ruang tamu.

"Rupanya tamu penting itu sudah datang..." gumam Yugito.

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah."

Grek...

"Sumimasen." Yugito membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang rupanya." ujar seorang pria berambut pirang pucat, ayah Yugito. "Yugito, ini tamu penting yang kita bicarakan kemarin, Hokuto Hisha." ayah Yugito menunjuk seorang pria bermata ungu di depannya.

"Konnichiwa. O genki desu ka, Hisha oji-sama?" sapa Yugito sopan.

"O kage desu." jawab Hisha. "Haha... Putrimu sopan sekali, Toji. Tidak seperti putraku yang bandel." Hisha tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Aku telah mendidiknya agar dia selalu bersikap sopan." jawab Toji sembari mengambil gelas teh-nya.

Grek...

Yugito keluar dari dalam ruang tamu tersebut. "Hah..."

"Meong?" Koku seakan bertanya kepada Yugito.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" Yugito berjongkok dan bertanya kepada Koku. "Aku bosan harus selalu bersikap sopan. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin bebas..." ucapnya. "Kalau jadi kucing, pasti menyenangkan ya. Tidak terikat peraturan, tidak usah bersikap sopan..."

"Meong!" Koku berjalan menaiki tangga, sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Yugito.

"Matte, Koku-chan!" Yugito segera bangkit dan mengikuti Koku.

.

"Hm?" Yugito mendengar sebuah suara shamisen. "Siapa yang memainkannya? Suaranya sumbang sekali..." ia pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Koku.

Koku memasuki ruangan tersebut melalui celah kecil. "Meong," sapanya pada orang yang memainkan shamisen tersebut.

"Ng?" orang tersebut menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kepada Koku. "Oh, rupanya itu kamu, Neko!"

"Meong..." Koku melompat ke pelukan anak bermata ungu tersebut.

Grek...

Yugito menggeser pintu lebih lebar.

"Ng?"

"Bukan begitu caranya memainkan shamisen, bodoh..." ujar Yugito sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hah?" laki-laki tersebut memandang Yugito agak sebal. "Memangnya siapa kamu?"

"Sebelum menanyakan nama orang, kamu harus memperkenalkan diri sendiri dulu, bodoh." respon Yugito.

"Cih, namaku Hidan," jawabnya. "Hokuto Hidan."

'_Hokuto? Jadi dia anak Hisha oji-sama? Memang menyebalkan...'_ batin Yugito. "Boku no namae wa Nii Yugito." Yugito mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hidan berdiri dan menyalami Yugito.

"Hei, kau pendek sekali." ujar Yugito iseng sembari menatap Hidan dari atas sampai bawah. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Tadi kamu bilang sebelum menanyakan sesuatu kepada orang lain, harus memperkenalkan diri sendiri dulu!" jawab Hidan sembari melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yugito.

"Ini rumahku, jadi terserah aku jika mau bertanya dulu," balas Yugito.

'_Huh! __Menyebalkan!'_ batin Hidan.

"9 tahun. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Berarti kamu lebih muda 3 tahun dariku, bocah." jawab Yugito dengan menambahkan penekanan pada kata 'bocah'. "Seharusnya kamu bersikap sopan padaku."

"Nani!?" tanya Hidan emosi. "Jangan panggil aku bocah! Dan aku nggak suka bersikap sopan!" ia pun membuang muka dari hadapan Yugito.

'_Huh... Dasar...'_ batin Yugito.

"Sudahlah, sini, kuajarkan bagaimana cara bermain shamisen." Yugito berjalan mendekati shamisen dan duduk di dekatnya.

Hidan melirik ke arah Yugito.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Yugito sembari bersiap memainkan shamisen tersebut.

"Iya! Aku mau!" Hidan pun berjalan mendekati Yugito dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ini," Yugito memberikan Hidan 2 batang kayu yang sudah dibentuk khusus. "Namanya 'mae-bachi' dan 'ushiro-bachi', biasanya disebut 'Bachizuke'." Yugito menjelaskan.

"'Machi'?" tanya Hidan.

"Bukan 'machi', bodoh. Tapi 'bachi'."

"Terserahlah."

"Lalu, petik senarnya dengan menggunakan Bachizuke secara vertikal." Yugito mempraktekkannya. "Terus..."

.

"Seperti ini?" Hidan mempraktekkan apa yang tadi dijelaskan Yugito.

"Iya." Yugito tersenyum. "Akhirnya kamu mengerti juga."

"Hehehe..." Hidan tersenyum lebar. "Makasih udah ajarin aku!" ucapnya tulus.

"Hei, kamu tulus ngucapin itu?" tanya Yugito heran.

"Iya!" jawabnya. "Kenapa? Nggak suka?"

"Bukan begitu..." Yugito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja... Kamu manis sekali waktu tersenyum..."

Blush...

Muka Hidan menjadi merah seketika itu juga. "Ja-jangan mengatakan aku manis!" serunya agak kesal.

"Haha... Maaf deh..." Yugito mengacak-acak rambut Hidan.

"Huh!" Hidan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hidan, ayo pulang!" seru Hisha.

"Hei, kamu sudah dipanggil tuh," ujar Yugito.

"Iya, aku dengar kok!" Hidan beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan dan menuruni tangga.

"Biar kutemani kamu turun," ujar Yugito sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi kamu nggak usah temenin aku!" protes Hidan.

"Hei, ini kewajibanku sebagai tuan rumah." balas Yugito.

"Oi, Hisha, itu mereka!" Toji menunjuk Yugito dan Hidan yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Otou-chan!" Hidan berlari menghampiri Hisha dan memeluknya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Maaf merepotkan." ujar Hisha sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita 'kan teman..." respon Toji.

"Hidan, ayo ucapkan pamit pada Yugito." ujar Hisha sembari menepuk pelan pundak Hidan.

"Ja, Yucchi!" seru Hidan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

'_Yucchi? Haha...'_

"Mata ashita, Hidan." Yugito tersenyum kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya pelan.

**-End of Flashback-**

"..." Yugito menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan permainan shamisen-nya.

"Lalu?" tanya Karui penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Dia pergi..." jawab Yugito tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Dan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak saat itu..."

"Ah, maaf aku bertanya seperti itu." ucap Karui.

"Tidak apa-apa..." respon Yugito.

"Seharusnya saat itu dia mengucapkan "sayonara", bukan "ja"." sahut Samui yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Eh, Samui-chan? Sejak kapan kamu datang?" tanya Karui bingung.

"Sejak Yugito-chan memulai ceritanya." jawabnya sembari berjalan mendekati Yugito. "Ada surat untukmu."

"Ah, arigatou, Samui-chan." Yugito menerimanya dan langsung membukanya. "..."

"Dari siapa, Yugito-chan?" tanya Karui.

"..." Yugito tidak menjawab, dia langsung menoleh ke jam dinding begitu selesai membaca surat tersebut. _'Jam 5 tepat.'_

Srek

Yugito menjatuhkan surat tersebut dan segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku pergi dulu, Karui-chan, Samui-chan!"

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" tanya Samui bingung.

"Stasiun." jawab Yugito singkat.

"Eh!? Yugito-chan, dari sini ke stasiun 'kan jauh!" Karui mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu," respon Yugito tanpa menoleh, sibuk memakai jaket ungu tuanya.

"Tapi—"

"Ja!" seru Yugito.

.

Drap drap drap...

"Hah hah..." nafas Yugito tidak beraturan. Dia sudah berlari sejauh 3,5 km dari rumahnya. 'Sedikit lagi aku sampai!' batinnya.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Stasiun Konoha sudah mulai terlihat. Banyak orang di sana yang sedang menunggu waktu keberangkatan mereka, ada juga yang sedang menunggu seseorang.

_'Sudah sampai!'_ batin Yugito senang saat kakinya menginjak stasiun. "Hah... hah... Di mana dia?" Yugito melihat ke sekelilingnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Tap tap tap...

Seseorang berjalan mendekati Yugito. "Sudah lama nggak ke Konoha, ternyata sudah berubah banyak ya?" tanyanya.

'_Suara ini...'_

Yugito menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang pria berambut perak dan bermata ungu berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa koper. "Ne, Yucchi?"

"Hidan..." suara Yugito terdengar serak, menahan tangisnya juga rasa rindunya. "Okaeri... Baka..." ucapnya sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, iya. Tadaima!" seru Hidan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku 'kan sudah pulang, jangan nangis lagi dong..." Hidan berjalan mendekati Yugito dan membelai lembut pipi Yugito. "Eh, lihat deh! Sekarang aku lebih tinggi dari kamu loh! Padahal aku masih 22 tahun loh!" seru Hidan bangga sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yugito mendongak ke atas, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "Iya, aku tahu..."

'_Pertumbuhan laki-laki itu... ajaib ya...'_

Hidan tersenyum dan memeluk Yugito. "Ore wa ai kogareru yo, hontou..."

"Aku juga... merindukanmu..." Yugito membalas pelukan Hidan.

"Aishiteru yo..." bisik Hidan sangat pelan di dekat telinga Yugito.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yugito.

"Bukan apa-apa kok..." jawab Hidan bohong.

"Hmph, dasar..." Yugito tertawa kecil.

--

_Untuk: Nii Yugito  
Dari: Hokuto Hidan_

_Oi, Yucchi! O genki ka?_

_Berhubung aku bekerja di kantor, aku harus menggunakan bahasa sopan. Menyebalkan sekali! Ah, maaf kalau aku jadi curhat begini. Haha..._

_Aku nggak tau kamu masih ingat kejadian itu atau tidak. Yang pasti, maafkan aku ya...  
Saat itu, aku sama sekali nggak tau kalau kami akan pindah ke Yu. Makanya aku mengucapkan 'mata aimashou' padamu. Tapi setidaknya kita akan bertemu lagi 'kan?_

_Oh ya, untung saja saat itu aku memainkan shamisen. Kalau tidak, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu 'kan? Mungkin kita dijodohkan oleh shamisen ya? Hahaha...  
Entah kenapa, sejak aku mendengar permainan shamisen-mu, aku jadi suka sekali bermain shamisen. Mungkin karena dengan memainkannya, aku selalu teringat padamu. Apa? Gombal? Silahkan kalau mau bilang begitu. Aku memang nggak romantis!_

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku pulang ke Konoha hari ini. Mungkin aku akan tiba di Stasiun Konoha sekitar jam 5 sore. Apa kamu mau menjemputku?  
Bercanda kok... Tapi aku memang mengharapkanmu..._

_Ja!_

**Owari**

**Gyaah! Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sei untuk membuat fic HidaYugi ini...  
Bagi yang nggak suka, jangan Flame. Salah sendiri baca ini, wong udah Sei peringatin kalo pair-nya crack banget di Summary. –diserbu Readers-**

**Oya, shamisen itu sejenis banjo Jepang. Trus, Bachizuke itu alat buat mainin shamisen.  
Kenapa shamisen? Soalnya di Naruto Wiki, Sei baca kalo hobi Yugito itu bermain shamisen. Kepikiran deh fic ini! –Readers: gak nanya!-**

**Sebenernya sih, Yugito itu lebih tua 7 tahun dari Hidan. Tapi ini 'kan fic, jadi gitu deh... -ditimpuk Readers-**

**RnR?**


End file.
